Mario & Sonic at the Truth or Dare Games
by Kopatropa
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Truth or Dare!" exclaims Rosalina.

We see the following Mario characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and DK.

"Bring in the Sonic characters!"

We see the following Sonic characters: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Eggman, and Metal Sonic.

"Um, are we missing someone?" asks Daisy.

"I'll be back." says Amy.

Amy leaves the room. The sound of a hammer bashing a certain croc is heard.

"You're _NOT _getting paid! Deal with it!" yells Amy.

She comes back with the croc.

"Thanks for volunteering, Vector." says Rosalina.

Ask them or dare them ANYTHING, but ONLY through PM's! OC's accepted! May contain guest stars! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalina enters the room.

"How's everyone been doing?"

"GOOD." says everyone.

"I got you some truths!"

* * *

"Mario: Do you love Daisy?"

"Bowser: Do you love Peach?"

"Knuckles: Do you love Shade?"

"Cream: Is it true you tasted beer before?"

"Yoshi: You're able to swallow Bowser in Smash Bros. How is that possible?"

* * *

"Um...Yes." says Mario.

"What?" asks Peach and Luigi.

"Yes." says Bowser.

"What?!" asks Mario and Peach.

"Heck, yeah." says Knuckles.

"What?!" asks every Sonic character.

"Well, once." admits Cream.

"What!?" asks Amy.

"I'm not Yoshi. I'm KIRBY!" says Kirby.

"WHAT!" asks everybody.

* * *

Well, THAT was a weird short chapter. Where's Yoshi? Why's Kirby here? Find out next chapter! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: On second thought, if you can't PM, don't worry about it. I'll accept them, anyway.

Rosalina comes in with the bag of dares.

"Well, guys. Heres the first batch of dares."

Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Blaze: Sing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.

Bowser, Eggman, Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic: Watch Walt Disney's Cinderella. (Whole movie and get excited when Cinderella's fairy godmother comes and sing Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo as well)

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy: Sing Bella Ciao. (Mario be a base, Luigi be a tenor, Peach be an Alto and Daisy be a Soprano)

Eggman: Dance to Warriors from Michael Flatley's Lord of the dance."

"Girls." says Rosalina.

Unwritten

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten The rest is still unwritten The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

Everyone cheers.

Bowser turns the DVD player on and he, his son, Eggman, and Metal Sonic watch Cinderella.

"While they're doing that, play Bella Ciao!" says Rosalina.

Bella Ciao

One morning I woke up O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao One morning I woke up And I found the invader

Oh partisan, carry me away,  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao Oh partisan, carry me away,  
For I feel I'm dying

And if I die as a partisan O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao And if I die as a partisan You have to bury me

But bury me up in the mountain O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao,  
But bury me up in the mountain Under the shadow of a beautiful flower

And the people who will pass by O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao,  
And the people who will pass by Will say to me: "what a beautiful flower"

This is the flower of the partisan O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao This is the flower of the partisan Who died for freedom

EVeryone but Yoshi cheers.

"WWII was EVIL!" yells Yoshi.

After the movie ended:

"Cinderella's fairy godmother was AWESOME!" says Bowser Jr.

"Unfortunatly, Metal Sonic didn't make it." says Eggman.

Metal Sonic is on the floor, dead.

Eggman does the dance.

Everyone had disturbed faces.

"Well, that ends this chapter. Next time, Toad and Cream should be guest starring! Tune in next time!" says Rosalina.

You can do TODS for Toad and Cream now! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's look at the death list." says Rosalina.

Dead: Metal Sonic

"Ok, let's continue!"

Truths:

Bowser Jr.: Do you have a crush on Rosalina?

Dares:

Peach, Daisy, Amy, Blaze, Bowser Jr., Bowser, Cream, and Rosalina: sing from Cinderella.

"Peach is my only love! Rosalina's a hag!" says Bowser Jr.

"WHAT!? I'll kill you, but not yet."

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got?

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

It'll do magic believe it or not

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Now Sala-gadoola means a menchika boolaroo

But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Chorus: Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got?

Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

"Finally! Now I can..."

Rosalina rips off Bowser Jr's head.

A/N: Sorry if that offended anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Death List: Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr.

"Next dare: Peach, Daisy, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Vector, and Yoshi: Perform a scene from the Sleeping beauty kids play in front of Bowser and Dr. Eggman. Peach as Maleficent, and Amy, Wario, Waluigi, Silver, Cream, Blaze, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Tails, Knuckles, Yoshi, Vector, and Shadow as goons."

Bowser: Get a Medi-Pedi.

Truths:

Toad: Do you ever think about dating Cream?

"It's incredible! I've been after the princess for sixteen years. Sixteen years and not a trace of her! Are you sure you've searched everywhere?!" asks Peach.

"Why, yes, your disgrace." says Knuckles.

"We searched mountains." says Luigi.

"And forests." says Tails.

"And every cradle for the last sixteen years." says Vector.

"You've searched every cradle?!" asks Peach.

"Yep, every cradle." says Amy.

Peach laughs.

"Did it occur to any of you that after _**sixteen years, the baby might grow up?!**_" yells Peach.

"Hey, she's right." says Yoshi.

"Of course I'm right, you nincompoops! Circle far and wide, look for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as a rose. Oh, and one more thing, DO NOT DARE FAIL ME!" yells Peach.

Search the sky, search the sea. Search the country or three. Skail a wall or climb a tree, bring the girl back to me. Search the stream, search the stairs, under tables and chairs. Woe to someone who dares try to catch me unawares.

Search all the mount tops where breezes blow! Search all the valley green, and high and low!

Now go! And go, and go, and go, and go, and go! Find the girl!

Find the girl?

Find the girl!

Find the girl?

Find the girl!

Find the girl.

Find the girl!

Find the girl! Check the gardens in bloom. Check the inns, every room.

For I'll stomp and I'll fume, 'till the princess meets her doom.

Find the girl!

You know who?!

For the time's almost here.

For my curse to come true...

So we know what we must do!

Oh, must I suffer this insult? Must I endure this abuse? I gave her a gift, straight from my heart. And I hate to see it not a 'till good use. Find the girl!

Right away?

I mean now.

Now today.

Now be gone.

Off we go?

I mean now!

Onward ho!

Now her birthday is at hand.

We will do as you have planned.

By the forces of pure evil I command. Find the girl!

Find the girl! Find the girl! Find the girl!

Find the girl! Go!

Toadette and Vanilla walk in.

"Anyone order a Medi-Pedi?" asks Toadette.

Bowser raises his hand.

"Cream, let's answer that question in the next room." says Toad.

They enter.

Looks like the two'll be busy for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" says Toad.

"We continue from the last dare but Toadette joins as Flora, Blaze as Fauna, Cream as Merryweather. And this time, Bowser joins as Prince Phillip." says Rosalina.

"And that, my dear prince, is the whole story. Quite an interesting tale isn't it? I call it the curse of sleeping beauty! And since I put my heart into that curse so many years ago, it would be a shame to let you ruin it with true love's kiss, now wouldn't it?" asks Peach.

"Let it go, you evil witch!" yells Bowser.

"I knew you'd understand. Come goons! Let's leave our prince to his dreams!" says Peach.

She laughs evilly as she and the goons leave.

"Shh. No time to explain." says Toadette.

"Arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue, and this mighty sword of truth. Now come, we must hurry. Bye!" says Cream.

They leave with Bowser.

"Uh oh! Where did he go?" asks Daisy.

"I don't know." says Mario.

"I don't see him." says Waluigi.

"Where did he go?" asks Daisy.

Yoshi runs in.

"Where is he?" he asks.

"We don't know." says the others.

Vector and Shadow walk in.

"What's keeping you guys?" asks Shadow.

"Yeah. What is keeping you?" asks Vector.

"The prince has escaped. Maybe we should just let him escape." says Waluigi.

"No! Maleficent's gonna be mad!" says Daisy.

"AHEM!" says Peach, from behind.

"SHH!" says Waluigi.

The goons turn around to see Peach behind them and scream. They fall down, hiding the chains from Peach's sight.

"What's happening?" asks Peach.

Mario shows the empty chains.

"No!" yells Peach.

Peach takes the chains from Mario.

"No! Don't you let him escape! Get my scepter and cape!" yells Peach.

Shadow hands her the staff.

"Fairies must have helped him out!" says Peach.

"Find the girl?" asks Mario.

"NO! Seize that prince, now, at once!" yells Peach.

"There is no time to wait. We will block him at the gate. Block him!" yells Daisy.

She, Mario, Vector, and Shadow block the gate.

"Squeeze him!" yells Shadow.

They squeeze Bowser's arms.

"Get off of me!" yells Bowser.

He shoves them off and escapes.

"Stop him! Seize him!" yells Waluigi.

"Foolish prince!" says Peach.

"You can't win!" says Daisy.

"Let the games begin. Round the wall, thornsend how! Try to get your princess now!" says Peach.

"Prince Phillip, the sword! The sword!" yells Toadette.

"Don't be afraid!" says Blaze.

"You can do it!" yells Cream.

"That's it, you fool! I've had my fill! If I have to destroy you myself, I will. One wave of my wand and soon you'll see, a fire dragon I will be. Now, clear the way and give me room. Prince Phillip, prepare to meet your doom!" yells Peach.

She leaves, and reappears as Hooktail.

"Give it up! It's too late." says Hooktail, with Peach's voice.

"I will not!" yells Bowser.

"Meet your fate! For her fire's far too great!" says the goons.

"But true love conquers hate! Sword of truth, be sure and fly! Let good endure and evil die! Oh, sword of truth, help him be brave so that he can finally save!" yells the three women.

Hooktail is stabbed once, twice, thrice. She screams and falls.

The goons run away with hooktail.

"You did it! You did it!" says Toadette.

"No time to lose now, friends!" says Blaze.

"True love's kiss awaits!" says Cream.

Sonic: Kiss Amy for 1 full minute.

"But..."

Amy kisses Sonic, and he begins enjoying it!

"I'm done!" says Vanilla.

We see Bowser with pink claws.

Bowser: Cross-dress!

"This'll be fun!" says Vanilla.


	7. Chapter 7

Dead: Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr., Hooktail

Dares:

Peach, Daisy, Cream, Toadette, Blaze, Amy and Rosalina: Sing I still believe by Hayden Panettire from Cinderella 3: A twist in time.

Yoshi: Kiss the next person to enter the room.

Tails: Streak around the house(no fur)

I still believe by Hayden Panettire

Some how I know I will find a way

To a brighter day in the sun

Somewhere I know that he waits for me

Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling

And nothing could keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny

That you and I were meant to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe

Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied

Although it may hide for a while

With just one touch love can conquer fears

Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling

I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny

That you and I were meant to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe

Believe in love

Love can make miracles

Change everything

Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing

Love is forever

When you fall

It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny

That you and I were meant to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

'Cause I still believe

Believe in love

Yes I still believe

Believe in love

I still believe in love

I still believe

Believe in love

Gloomtail walks in.

"Why the hell's Hooktail dead?!" asks Gloomtail.

Yoshi kisses him full on the lips. A few seconds later, he's on the ground, dead.

"Well, BYE!" says Tails.

Tails runs past Espio, who somehow appears.

"Umm..."

"It's a dare." says Rosalina.


	8. Chapter 8

Death List

Metal Sonic: Dead

Bowser Jr.: Dead

Hooktail: Dead

Yoshi: Dead

Dares:

Peach, Daisy, Amy, Blaze, Rosalina, Cream, Bowser, Eggman, Toadette and Toad: sing Rainy Day by Janel Parrish.

Wario and Vector: Donate your money WITHOUT frowning.

Truths:

Bowser: Is it true you're a High School Drop-Out?

Espio: How long are you willing to give up your ninja skills?

Rainy Day by Janel Parrish

I wake up in the morning

Remember that you're gone

I wondered where the sun went

The rain is falling now

And I'm awake on this

Rainy day and I'm

Watching as my tears fall down the window pane

Yeah Yeah

Didn't I baby

Treat you right?

And I watch the rain it makes us pure again

yeah yeah yeah yeah

I tried to come and see you

But you wont let me in

I know we've had our moments

But can we start again?

Cuz I'm awake on this

Rainy day and I'm

Watching as my tears fall down the window pane

Yeah yeah

Didn't I baby

Treat you right?

And I watch the rain it makes us pure again

yeah yeah yeah

And tell me how I'm gonna live without you

Feel like my world is falling apart

I watch the rain

Falling again

Wash away

Wash away

I'm awake on this

Rainy day and I'm

Watching as my tears fall down the window pane

Yeah yeah

Didn't I baby

Treat you right?

And I watch the rain it makes us pure again

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah oh

oh

"I'm here to collect donations." says a random person.

"We would like to donate all of our money!" says Vector.

"Thank You so much!"

"He's gone now." says Tails.

Wario kills himself.

"I didn't even attend High School!" says Bowser.

The Principal walks in.

"Bowser! You have missed a lot of homework. You are to complete this before Chapter 12, _or else..._" says the Principal.

She leaves.

"Heck, I can give up my skills forever!" says Espio.

Espio switches skills with Shadow.

"Sweet! Ninja skills!" says Shadow.

"How does Chaos Spear work?" asks Espio.

He fires one at Luigi, stunning him.

"Oops..."


	9. Chapter 9

Death list:

Metal Sonic

Bowser Jr.

Hooktail

Yoshi

"I can't do this! I only focus on Mario!" says Bowser.

"Then why bother killing him?" asks Knuckles.

"Without him, I can finally take over the world!"

"Same for me without Sonic!" says Eggman.

Silver: Pick everyone up with your PSI.

Silver lifts everyone.

"Damnit, DK! What did you eat?!" asks Silver.

"Just my entire banana hoard. Except this one."

DK eats one more, causing Silver to drop everyone.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHH! MY BRAIN HURTS! I THINK I BROKE IT!" yells Silver.

"Are you sure? Try to carry this pencil." says Daisy.

Silver tries to levitate it, but it hurts.

"OW!"

Knuckles: Take off your gloves.

"Ok, then."

Knuckles takes off the gloves.

"THE KNUCKLES ARE FAKE! YOU HAVE NONE!" yells Amy.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Admit that the Babylon Rouges are smarter, faster, and stronger than your team... in front of them.

The Babylon Rouges walk in.

"Wave. You are far more intellegent than I am." says Tails.

"Storm. You are far more powerful than I am." says Knuckles.

"Jet... I AM FAR MORE FASTER THAN YOU, BASTURD!" yells Sonic.

Sonic kicks Jet in the face, knocking him out.

"Serves him right." says Sonic.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap

Mario: Alive

Luigi: Alive, Paralyzed

Peach: Alive

Daisy: Alive

Rosalina: Alive

Yoshi, Really Kirby: Dead

The Real Yoshi: Unknown

Toad: Alive

Toadette: Alive

DK: Alive

Wario: Dead

Waluigi: Alive

Bowser: Alive

Bowser Jr.: Dead

Hooktail: Dead

Gloomtail: Alive

Sonic: Alive

Tails: Alive

Knuckles: Alive

Amy: Alive

Shadow: Alive

Espio: Alive

Vector: Alive

Eggman: Alive

Metal Sonic: Destroyed

Cream: Alive

Vanilla: Alive

Cheese: Alive

Jet: Unconscious

Wave: Alive

Storm: Alive

Silver: Alive, PSI-Blocked

Blaze: Alive

"And welcome back!" Rosalina said.

Sonic is seen in a straight-jacket. "COME ON! LEMME AT 'EM" Sonic yells.

Truths:

Tails: What are your feelings for Daisy?

Bowser: Peach or Rosalina?

Dares:

Bowser and Dr. Eggman: Play Super Mario Galaxy 1 and at the last cutscene with the black hole, scream terrified.

Wave: Capoeira, NOW!

Knuckles: Hunt the real Yoshi down.

Storm: If Knuckles isn't back by Chapter 13, take his stuff.

Peach, Mario, and Amy: Dance to Stolen Kiss from Lord of the dance by Michael Flately.

Tails looks at Daisy and cries.

"Umm... Rosalina." Bowser says.

"Then why kidnap ME?" Peach asks.

"Well, um..."

One SMG1 beating later...

Bowser enters the next room, crying.

"Sonic Colors was WAY worse." Eggman says.

"But...Sonic hasn't taught me yet." Wave says.

"AND I WON'T!" Sonic yells.

Knuckles leaves the room.

After the dance...

"BITCH, STAY AWAY FROM MARIO! HE'S MINE!" Amy yells.

Sonic and Peach are dumbfounded. "What happended to SonAmy?" Peach asks.

"EWW! Gross! Same for you, Peach." Amy says.

"AMY!" Sonic and Peach yell, chasing Amy outside.

"Well...Daisy reminds me of plants, plants remind me of grass, grass reminds me of... of... Nope, Daisy's hot!" Tails says, kissing her hand.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Tails turns around.

"ACK! COSMO?! I THOUGHT..."

"Reincarnation, dumbass! What are you doing?!" Cosmo asks.

"It... It's not what it looks like!" Tails stammers.

"I've heard enough. Goodbye, Tails." Cosmo says, crying. She takes out a blade in front of Tails. The screen turns black. And Tails, um...

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH..."


	11. Chapter 11

Cosmo died. Tails is still alive.

Mario: Alive

Luigi: Alive, Paralyzed

Peach: Alive

Daisy: Alive

Rosalina: Alive

Yoshi, Really Kirby: Dead

The Real Yoshi: Unknown

Toad: Alive

Toadette: Alive

DK: Alive

Wario: Dead

Waluigi: Alive

Bowser: Alive

Bowser Jr.: Dead

Hooktail: Dead

Gloomtail: Alive

Sonic: Alive

Tails: Alive

Knuckles: Alive

Amy: Alive

Shadow: Alive

Espio: Alive

Vector: Alive

Eggman: Alive

Metal Sonic: Destroyed

Cream: Alive

Vanilla: Alive

Cheese: Alive

Jet: Unconscious

Wave: Alive

Storm: Alive

Silver: Alive, PSI-Blocked

Blaze: Alive

Cut to Emerald Coast

Truths

Tails: Where's your first date going to be?

Shadow: What do you think of Peach?

Babylon Rouges: If you're birds, can't you fly?

Dares

Sonic: You're at the beach. It's time.

Silver: Do something.

Gloomtail: Emerald Coast RunThrough!

"That's up to Daisy." Tails says.

"No, you pick."

"No, you pick."

"No, you pick."

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles says from far away.

"Peach...Blonde...I can't..."

Shadow runs away.

"I guess Maria was brought up again." Amy says.

"Of course we can!" Wave says.

The Rouges (minus Jet) jump into the air, but only Wave flies. Storm falls into the ocean.

"Wow...You can fly!" Cream says in awe.

"If I had to pick a girl for this beach sunset, I pick...

...

...

...Rouge!" Sonic says.

Rouge flies in. "Really, Big Blue?" she asks.

Sonic kisses Rouge. Silver grabs a surfboard and begins surfing.

"Wow! We should call you The Silver Surfer!" Sonic says.

The sky turns gray.

"Go away! I AM going to call him Silver Surfer, and I AM going to keep it going! No copyright law in the universe is going to stop ME!" Sonic yells.

Sonic is struck by lightning.

"That's it! I will kill you!"

"No! Don't do it, Sonic!" Talis says.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver says.

Super Sonic flies into the sky.

"He's done for." Vector says.

Gloomtail is now at the Orca part. Instead of running, he destroys the whale, it's fluids flying everywhere!

RANK: Something over XXX


	12. Chapter 12

Mario: Alive

Luigi: Alive, Paralyzed

Peach: Alive

Daisy: Alive

Rosalina: Alive

Yoshi, Really Kirby: Dead

The Real Yoshi: Unknown

Toad: Alive

Toadette: Alive

DK: Alive

Wario: Dead

Waluigi: Alive

Bowser: Alive

Bowser Jr.: Dead

Hooktail: Dead

Gloomtail: Alive

Sonic: Unknown

Tails: Alive

Knuckles: Unknown

Amy: Alive

Shadow: Alive

Espio: Alive

Vector: Alive

Eggman: Alive

Metal Sonic: Destroyed

Cream: Alive

Vanilla: Alive

Cheese: Alive

Jet: Unconscious

Wave: Alive

Storm: Alive

Silver: Alive, PSI-Blocked

Blaze: Alive

Rouge: Alive

"Knuckles has one chapter left to find Yoshi, or his stuff's mine!" Storm says.

"I'm back!" Yoshi says.

"Where's Knuckles?" Tails asks.

"I thought he was with you. What chapter is this?" Yoshi asks.

"Chapter 12." Waluigi says.

"Wait...CHAPTER 12?!" Wave says.

The Principal appears. "Bowser, are you done yet?"

Bowser was speechless. Hardly ANY of his work was done.

"As punishment for your lazyness..."

"Is he going to die?" Eggman asks.

"No, that'd be stupid. CHILDREN!"

The 7 Koopalings appear.

"HEY, WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE HERE!" Vector exclaims.

"Too bad." the principal says, walking away.

Umm... Truths

Shadow: Are there any blondes you don't like?

Tails: How was skating with Daisy?

Wave: Now that Jet's unconscious, do you plan to rule the Babylon Rogues?

Dares:

Vector: No music until Chapter 17.

Toadette: Switch clothes with Toad.

Shadow: Show off your new Ninja Arts.

Silver: You've been healed. UNLEASH IT!

"There are some blondes I don't like, but they're from different franchises." Shadow says.

"Skating with Daisy was so much fun!" Tails says, kissing Daisy.

"Mario, if I hear Tails propose to her, he's DEAD!" Luigi whispers.

Wave thought about ruling. "Storm, I'M leading the Rouges now!" Wave says.

Jet wakes up. "WAVE, YOU CAN'T..."

**"I'M LEADER, AND WHAT I SAY GOES!" **Wave yells.

"Yes, ma'am." Jet says.

Bowser grabs Vector's MP3 Players and tosses them into the ocean. Vector's left eye twitched.

"ACK! I'm CROSS-DRESSED!" Toad yells.

"Actually, This is pretty comfortable." Toadette says.

Shadow tosses a Shiruken, but it lands in Blaze's neck, killing her. Silver's eye twitched.

"...PK...

...

...

...

...

STARSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMM!" Silver yells.

Meteors fall from the sky, destroying the entire beach, but missing Shadow.

"What the... where's Shadow?"

Shadow reappears and knocks Silver out.

"Where are we going next?" Yoshi asks.


	13. Chapter 13

Mario: Alive

Luigi: Alive, Paralyzed

Peach: Alive

Daisy: Alive

Rosalina: Alive

Yoshi: Alive

Toad: Alive

Toadette: Alive

DK: Alive

Wario: Dead

Waluigi: Alive

Bowser: Alive

Bowser Jr.: Dead

Hooktail: Dead

Gloomtail: Alive

Sonic: Unknown

Tails: Alive

Knuckles: Unknown

Amy: Alive

Shadow: Alive

Espio: Alive

Vector: Alive

Eggman: Alive

Metal Sonic: Destroyed

Cream: Alive

Vanilla: Alive

Cheese: Alive

Jet: Alive

Wave: Alive

Storm: Alive

Silver: Unconscious

Blaze: Dead

Rouge: Alive

* * *

Cut to Coconut Mall

"Chapter 13! Where's Knuckles?" Toad asks.

A large explosion is heard. One of Knuckles' shoes lands near them, smoking. Knuckles' ghost can be heard, shouting, "Thanks a freaking lot, Yoshi!"

"You're welcome!"

Knuckles' ghost dashed into Yoshi.

"Knuckles has possessed Yoshi, which means he's not technacally dead! Sorry, Storm." Jet says.

Storm screamed a lot of good words at Yoshi(Knuckles).

* * *

Truths

Yoshi: How come when you eat things, they turn into eggs?

Daisy: Who is cuter, Tails or Luigi?

Waluigi: How come you only appear in spinoffs?

* * *

Dares

Jet: You are to do whatever Wave tells you.

Amy: Say, "I love Sonic!" like a mad woman!

Tails: Propose to Daisy.

* * *

"I swallowed a Magikoopa's wand on purpose." Knuckles in Yoshi's body says.

"No I didn't!" Yoshi yells.

"Aw, shut up!" Knuckles says.

"Only the GREATEST sidekick EVER!" Daisy says.

"Yes! She's-a coming!" Luigi says.

"Oh, Tails, you're SO CUTE!" Daisy says.

Luigi's eye twitches.

Waluigi runs to Nintendo HQ.

"Go get me some pearls!" Wave says.

"But I'm broke!" Jet says.

"GO!"

Jet enters the store and steals a pearl necklace.

"I LOVE SONIC!" Amy screams.

Sonic falls into Amy's arms.

"Hey, Daisy?" Tails says.

He gets on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Tails asks, holding a diamond ring.

Luigi gasps. "He's too young for that!" He yells.

"YES! YES I WILL!" Daisy says, hugging Tails.

Luigi rolls into the fountain and drowns on purpose.

Waluigi comes back. "I don't follow Mario's ways, I'm not like him." He says.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Vector screams, heading into the music shop, buying a Doom Dancer Music Box.

Vanilla takes it away from him. "Honey, remember: No music until Chapter 17."


End file.
